Let the games begin
by vicwithacam
Summary: (au)Mail gets himself a new video game console and he meets some new friends. But what happens when people who play these video games start dying in real life? (Matt x Mello after a couple chapters) (


Mail was obviously excited about the new box in his arms. Though it was heavy and normal things along the line of actual work would have made the red head groan and complain he was more than happy to carry the weight of this thing. After all it wasn't every day that you get a new video game console. Hell there was no one that lived in his studio apartment with him anyway. He had no worry of waking anyone up with his screams of excitement of fury when he plugged the thing in and started to play.

He went to his TV and started plugging everything in carefully before turning the devise on and grinning madly as he set the thing up. When he got to the username he paused a moment, he had to think of something fairly unique. After all it was more likely simple names were taken and you had to have a username with at least 8 characters or longer within it. "Mthesecond' he wrote and to his surprise it accepted it. Wow that was the first time he ever was allowed the first username he put in. He watched as it set itself up.

"What would you like to name the system?" it asked in a robotic tone.

Matt thought about it a moment, it made it easier not to accidently turn off by saying the product name if some loser was trolling and called themselves that as their username. As stupid as it sounded he knew people in the past who used to call themselves "xbox_sign_off" and whenever they trolled people would shout the users name and their systems would sign them out. It caused enough problems that current systems thought of a unique way to make it harder to troll.

"Subject Delta." He said after a moment, one of his favorite characters of Bioshock. He knew other people would find it dumb to call their system after a character but when you love something as much as Mail did then you wouldn't give a rat's ass what others thought. It was his own system after all; if no one liked it then they could go screw themselves.

The name of the system appeared as beautiful white lettering before fizzing down into nothing. A nice blue screen appeared and one of the cleanest set ups he had ever seen had appeared in front of him. He quickly grabbed his bag and rummaged around, grabbing out his new video game. Something simple that everyone had played at least once. Assassins Creed was something that he had considered his favorite. The new and old within the setting always impressed him. But Black Flag looked like a shit ton of fun and hell he wanted nothing more than to shove his already good moves into other players faces.

He inserted the disk and pressed start, the loading screen didn't take long which was a blessing in itself. Mail looked over the instructions, playing a couple of the training rooms to get the hang of it before going into one of the games about to start. There were some players already talking about an alliance when he entered. He scanned the names before stopping a moment. Well this was definitely something that doesn't happen every day. Low and behold there was someone with the user "Mthefirst" talking to someone named "nearandfar" in an angry tone. But that didn't matter; he had found someone with the name similar to him. He just hoped they were as good and kept up with him.

"Now you prick, this is serious." Mthefirst growled angrily thorough the speaker before they paused, the other person appeared to have noticed something else "Mthesecond-you're with me. This Near kid is getting on my nerves."

Mail paused a moment, feeling a bit excited. He had assumed it was because the game was starting and he already had an alliance. "Sure." He stated, walking his character closer to Mthefirst's.

"What's your name?" Mail asked after a moment, he was worried after all. He didn't want to be mid battle and someone call them M and both of them think they were being talked to. There was a pause from the other person.

Well Mail guessed he couldn't blame him, after all families taught there kids that speaking your real name was frowned upon. It was dangerous to give out ones name. But after a moment the other person caved. "You can call me Mello."

"Cool, you can call me Matt." Mail replied, it was definitely a name that wouldn't get made fun of often compared to his own name. As a child the children always teased him for his name. Regardless of if it sounded like 'Miles' with an accent the children always called him Mail man. It had hurt and over the years he ended up hating the name more than anything. Honestly Matt was more fitting.

"Ok Matt- We has to assassinate as many people as we can. You can kill whoever you want but I want Near." Mello stated matter of factly. Matt liked this kid already, after all the red head was no leader. He kind of liked someone else telling him the game plan. It was easier to follow direction then being blamed for giving out bad ones. So matt agreed happily and went off.

They both stayed pretty close to one another during the game play. Most of the other players weren't as intelligent as they were. But Near turned out more of a problem for Mello then he liked to admit. The kid was smart and he was talking to his allies as if they were pawns. He had two near him at all time and while that would have normally been easy kills he managed to stay from death more than most. Mello only managed to kill them once the whole game.

Finally time ran out and they all got their scores. Near was in first place, Mello in second, and Matt in third. Matt honestly was proud of his score. He knew he could have gotten at least second but Mello was so focused on killing people, that Matt found himself mostly watching them in awe and surprise. It was pretty nice to have someone as competitive as him on his team.

"Good game everyone." Mello said "I have to go shopping for some groceries but I'll be back in a few hours to play again."

He got off multiplayer and after a couple more games Matt got off the game as well only to see he had himself a friend request. He opened the inbox message with the request.

'Hey, I thought we made a good team back there. Let's work together more often alright. We'll be first and second in no time. We just have to get better then that damned nearandfar kid and we'll be unstoppable. Anyway hope you accept-M'

Matt paused a moment before accepting it and logging off happily. He was so extremely happy; after all he got a new console and a new friend who would work alongside him. It was going to be a good experience.


End file.
